


Strangers.

by songwriterhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songwriterhes/pseuds/songwriterhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stran·ger<br/>ˈstrānjərnoun<br/>a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar.<br/>"don't talk to strangers"</p><p> </p><p>or<br/>where Harry is on a class trip to Rome and meets Louis through a silly old social experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers.

Harry looked around to see if anyone was planning on coming over before he just sighed and looked down at his phone again. He was currently standing at a wall in the middle of the center square in Rome, with his hand against a poster. The whole moral of the poster was to bring two strangers together. There were two hand prints, one of the left and one on the right. Above the left hand print there was writing that said ‘place your hand here’, above the right handprint it said ‘have stranger place hand here.’ underneath the handprints it read, ‘remove hands when no longer strangers.’ Harry thought it was a cute idea, he wished every popular tourist destination had it. 

Harry was on a school trip for ten days to Rome and every time they passed by the square there were always two people standing there and chatting. They finally had a day off so Harry went to the square to try it himself. Sadly, he had been standing there for at least fifteen minutes and no one had come over, he was ready to give up. Harry was sure he was starting to look like an idiot, that’s why he pulled out his phone to keep himself a bit busy for a few more minutes until he got enough courage to just walk away in defeat.

After a few minutes a soft frown slowly came to Harry’s lips when he felt another presence near him, he looked up to see a hand placed on the outline next to his. Harry’s heart started racing in his chest as he turned to look at the person now standing in front of him. “Caio.” The other person said with a slight smile, not looking away from Harry. Harry smiled back but then quickly shook his head. “I-I don’t speak italian.” Harry replied softly, just enough for the person to hear him.   
Harry was glad that the person almost immediately understood, watching as he nodded his head. “Hi, I’m Louis.” The slightly older boy said, or Harry might’ve been just assuming he was older. “I’m Harry.” Harry responded with a wide grin, laughing slightly. “I’m really glad you came over, I’ve been standing here for almost fifteen minutes probably looking like an idiot.” Harry laughed.

The boy laughed a bit as well and nodded. “Not an idiot, just more like a tourist. No one really ever does this except for the tourist. It started out as a social experiment to see if strangers would interact with one another. We all did at first but the excitement of it died off after a while.” Louis tried to explain, keeping a slight smile so the boy wouldn’t feel too bad about it. 

Harry’s face slowly dropped into a slight frown again before he laughed. “Well I’m a tourist, that’s for sure, I thought I was doing pretty good about not keeping it obvious but I have failed.” He sighed a bit and shook his head. “Well.. um.. Do you live here? Like are you from here? If so you’re extremely lucky.” Harry smiled, really just watching the boy to try and get a good feeling about him. 

Louis nodded his head. “I do live here, but I move here when I was ten, I used to live in the UK actually. Moved here with my father and then went to uni here once he moved back and haven’t left.” Louis explained, watching Harry slide his phone back into his pocket since he no longer needed to keep himself occupied. 

“Oh! That’s really neat. I live in the UK now, I’m just here on a school trip. We go to new places every year, last year we got to go to Paris, it wasn’t romantic like most people think or like what you see in movies. Just to let you know.” Harry laughed, smiling when Louis laughed as well. Harry thought he was beautiful and just overall gorgeous. Harry was glad that he didn’t have some creepy person come over to try and talk to him, course he still didn’t know if this person was a creep but he was going with it. 

Louis smiled enough that his eyes crinkled a bit and he shook his head. “Oh I believe it, nothing ever happens like the movies show them, I wish they would but they never do.” Louis sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders. “So tell me about yourself Harry, what do you enjoy doing? The basics, whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Harry thought for a minute before slowly nodding his head a bit. “Well, I go to a boarding school, it's not that great, I don’t get to see my family much, not that they really care, they’re the ones that sent me there in the first place.” Harry laughed a bit. “ But it isn’t all bad, I’ve got a good education and I’ve been accepted into a few big uni’s so now I just have to choose one. That’s one of the reasons I’m here, to look at one of the uni’s here.” Harry explained, glancing up to make sure Louis was still interested and he was, his full attention was on Harry and he never once took his eyes off of Harry. He nodded his head to encourage the boy to go on. “So this is my last year before I go to uni… um I don’t really know what to say, my life is rather boring, nothing exciting ever happens.” Harry laughed nervously. He was still nervous and he didn’t know why, Louis seemed extremely nice. 

“A boarding school? So you’re a little rich boy?” Louis teased, shaking his head. “I’m kidding, you could’ve gotten a scholarship there for all I know. That’s really neat though, they set you up well for uni. You should come here, you would get out of the country so there’s more opportunities, and if you can I would take it.” Louis tried to suggest.

Harry listened to Louis’ suggestion and nodded his head. “I’m not a little rich boy, I mean I am but I’m not spoiled…” He huffed a bit but kept smiling to show that he was just teasing. ”That’s true. I was actually considering going out of the UK for my studies and I think I just might, you’ve convinced me.” He said jokingly since Louis hadn’t been too convincing but Harry wanted to get to know him a bit more. He hoped Louis would stay around and Harry would be able to see him again, he thought they were going to get along really well. 

They found themselves talking non stop, neither of them noticing what was going on around them. They talked about everything from childhood memories to their friendships now to the little things they loved, Harry felt like he knew Louis forever or he should’ve even if he didn’t. Harry eventually got his phone out to check the time when Louis had gotten quiet, he couldn’t be late getting back to his hotel. He wouldn’t be allowed to do the other activities the following day if that was the case. “Thirty minutes..” He said under his breath with a soft smile, not realizing they had even been talking that long, but it was alright because it was wonderful and Harry loved it. 

He quickly slid his phone back into his pocket, looking up to see Louis already looking at him. Harry smiled softly, chewing on his lip slightly. The tension was now rather thick and Harry just hoped it was a good tension and that no one else could feel it, that would’ve been embarrassing in his mind. They were just strangers after all.  
Louis couldn’t resist himself, Harry was gorgeous and he wanted to make this interesting, something that Harry would never forget in all his travels. Harry didn’t start holding his breath until he felt Louis’ other hand on his cheek. He noticed the older boy leaning closer until their lips finally touched in a soft kiss. Louis was being delicate with him and Harry couldn’t help but slightly smile at it. Harry didn’t hesitate kissing back, he was surprised but he wanted to kiss Louis as well, they were both being extremely careful with each other. Louis pulled away after a few moments, letting out a slow breath with a smile. He couldn’t believe that Harry actually allowed him to kiss him. 

Louis let out a soft laugh, looking at the poster. “I believe we aren’t strangers anymore.” He said and pulled his hand off the poster; Harry doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in over two years so I tried, I had this idea and wrote this quickly, I already have another one picked out so I think it'll be a bit better.
> 
> sorry it's a bit rushed in the middle :/


End file.
